this stranger from my past
by Lyny
Summary: Ginny left the wizardry world 4 years ago to live as a muggle. Her life seems to fit perfectly until she has to look back at her past and make a hard decision. REAL chepter 3 is up!
1. this is going to be a very long summer

Title: This stranger from my past  
  
Summary: Ginny left the wizardry world 4 years ago to live as a muggle. Her life seems to fit perfectly until she has to look back at her past and make a hard decision.  
  
Disclamers: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing here, honesly!  
  
By the way, I'm a French Canadian. Don't flame on the errors please!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter one: This summer is gong to be very long!  
  
  
  
The air was hot and heavy that Saturday morning in New-York. The young waitress was tired and had a big headache. She hadn't sleep well that night and her boyfriend had forbidden her do go to work, but wouldn't listen to him.  
  
Has she was smoking outside on her break, she tough about her boyfriend. She had met him less than 4 years ago and it had been love at first sight. She was on a vacation in the big apple, on a rest from her life, to be precise. She feel in love and left all her previous life, all her problems behind her. Her world was with him now and she didn't know what she'd do without him.  
  
He was different from any other guys she had met: he was a regular boy. All her life, the boy around her took all the places, all the attention. For once, she felt grown up. So she built a new life around him. She found a job as a waitress and they rent an apartment together. She was happy with her life now. Well, almost anyway.  
  
There was one thing that just kept them from being true soulmates: her past. How would he understand a life she couldn't even face herself. He knew that her father was death and the her youngest brother had married 2 years ago, but that was it. She wouldn't talk about anything else and even less about her family. He tried to convice her to call them, but she didn't know how to make him understand they had no phones back there, so she finally made up a life as a very conservative community member.  
  
"Ginny, Earth to Ginny! We have a rush here!" Called Melany, one of her collegues. So Ginny went back inside and continued working. Since the end of the muggle war, New-York had found it's vitality again and tourism was very high now, making business roll like crazy. Everyone wanted to be a New- Yorker nowadays. New-York was known a the place of the rebirth. It was the perfect place for anyone who wanted a new life. It was perfect for Ginny Weasley.  
  
When Ginny was almost done with her work, Melany came to her with a strange look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Mel? Got some old pervert or what?" They were used to old coffee drinker whose favorite pastime was to try to seduce the young and beautiful waitress (AN: I work in a Mc Donald and I know what I'm talking about!).  
  
" No, It's just… Do you know if they are filming "The lord of the ring" here this week, because These guys are creeping me out!" Mel whispered, pointing a rather strange group of people wearing robes instead of Jeans and T-Shirt. At the sight of them, Ginny mostly had an heart attack. Of course! How could she forget, Ron had sent her a letter 2 months ago saying the WQC (world quidditch cup) was to be held in New-Jersey this year. That Harry was the seeker of the England team.  
  
Of course, Ginny had not answered the owl, just like the last 5 or 6 she had received in the past 6 months. She had not shown up when Ron and Hermione's baby was born and was quite sure her family was mad at her now. She didn't want to go back anyway. Her life was here with David. Of course, he was normal, not magic and surely not Harry Potter, but she had waited all her life for someone who never noticed her. David was nice, careful, beautiful, successful in his work, good in the bed and incredibly boring. But he loved her and the was the most important of all.  
  
Even if she liked her new life as a muggle, a part of Ginny would always miss a part of the life she had runaway from. The thrill of the adventure at Hogwarts, when his brother accepted her also as a friend, were something she tried to forget, but just couldn't.  
  
She came back from her dreams and told Mel she didn't know what those crazy people were. Since Voldemort's death, Wizards were a little less careful about the muggle apparitions. In America, most witches and wizard lived like normal people, but things in England were not the same. The never were.  
  
She finally punched out and went back home. This summer was going to be very long! 


	2. four in a trio

Disclamer: I don't own it, expept for Davis and Nathan, but even them I don't because it's still in JKR's world.  
  
Summary: Ginny's living muggle, but when she meets Harry, she has look at er past again and make hard decisions.  
  
A.N. Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to have some, since my spelling is absolutely horrible. (I'm a French Canadian). Anyway, for the good news, I'm going to NYC next month. I like this city, even if I'm mad at Americans for the moment (mostly about the 4 soldiers who died and for their taxation over wood because we don't want American industries to cut our forests.) Sorry it had to come out. Either way, American people are usually nice to French Canadian. And I am shutting out.  
  
THIS STRANGER FROM MY PAST  
  
Chapter 2 : Four in a trio  
  
His green eyes were glancing at the house in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should go in, or keep on walking. Of course, he was always welcome in the Weasley Mansion, but something that used to be was not anymore. Harry remembered when his friend Ron purchased it a year ago. All the evenings they had spent the 3 of them, joking and playing explosive snap. Being a third wheel wasn't that rough at the time.  
  
But now, things were different. Since Nathan was born, Harry being the god father, their camaraderie was not the same. Something soft and gentle had emerged of them. Something Harry liked a lot, but still he felt a little out of the picture. He would always go see his godson, play with him and plotting mishchieving future for him with Ron.  
  
Ron, he was a very successful wizard lawyer now. He had his own firm and lots of money. Hermione owned a great bookstore in Wizard Edinburgh and was actually writing children stories about their adventures as kids. Even tough, they were still the same Ron and Hermione Harry had known since the past 12 years. They married 2 years ago, after a 5 years engagement and had the cutest baby in the world.  
  
And that, was something Harry couldn't share with them. Of course, he had tried to date what seemed like a thousand times, but something was missing. He had no intimacy at all with the other girls. He was Harry Potter, the most well known young wizard in the world. It was rough for him to handle, and he needed a girl who had a past to share with him. To be honest, Harry wanted the impossible. He wanted Ginny Weasley. And she was gone.  
  
The last time he met her was at Ron's wedding. They hadn't seen her for a year, she had moved in America. They danced for a while and she told him she was completely in love with this muggle guy in New-York. She was one of them now. She wouldn't come back, she told Harry. And wouldn't write back at letters else. Harry listened, heartbroken but happy for her. She needed to reconstruct a new life now and she was doing it well, so Harry let her go without telling her how he felt.  
  
Finally, he rang the bell and waited for a beautiful Hermione to open the door. Her smile was like a sunshine and that made Harry feel better.  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad to see you! We haven't talked in weeks! Is it true you are dating Tiffany Noël? She is such a sweet thing."  
  
Of course, that was just Hermione. She would always say her opinion on Harry's date and choice of girlfriend. They were like brothers and she was very protective of him, like she used to be at Hogwarts. Also, being friend with Pavarti Finnigan had made her a real gossip queen.  
  
"Tiff is a great girl", he said, "Not sure I'd built my life around her, but she sure is great to be with!" That was true. He was dating a young girl Charlie Wesley had presented him. The girl was working at the department of magical creatures and was a great friend of the family.  
  
"Anyway, is Ron here because I have some news for you both." He asked her.  
  
"Sure, please come in, am I impolite. RON! RON! HARRY'S HERE HONEY, GET DOWN HERE!" She shouted very very loudly.  
  
Harry flinched, he could never cope with his friend's strange manners sometimes. Hermione would usually be very calm and gentle, correcting them if they said something wrong. But since she had the baby, she was less careful about her manners. Ron had told him once he tough she had been influenced by them too much.  
  
A few minutes later, the four of them (don't forget Nathan) we sitting in the living room drinking tea (and a bottle of milk).  
  
"I'm going to America" he told them " I'm on the team, it's official" Harry had not been able to go to the cup last year because of a broken arm. He had made the team once and they went to semi finals, losing against Bulgaria and Victor Krum, Hermione's ex boyfriend and quidditch superstar.  
  
"That is so cool!" exclaimed Ron, jumping from is seat "Make sure this time you'll beat the crap out of krumy, please.wait, you said AMERICA????"  
  
Harry knew he was going to have this reaction from Ron. Since Ginny was gone, Ron had tried to keep in touch with her, and he did a little. But she had not answered to his owls from the past 3 months and he told Harry he was scared something had happened. He would have gone to New-York and look for her, but 6 moths baby Nathan wouldn't let his favorite father go on a long trip, neither did his wife.  
  
" Yes, the stadium is in New-Jersey" he explained " It's not very far from New-York.from. from Ginny. I think." He said in a trembling voice.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each others. They both knew how Harry felt about Ginny and that's why the almost forced him to date about every girls in the wizardry world. "Oh" just said Hermione " Well, that's quite far, but if you make the finals, we might be able to take a vacation, right Ronikins?"  
  
"Find her, Harry, please" just replied Ron with broken anger in his voice "You have to get her back, she his needed here!"  
  
"I'll do what I can Ron, I really want her back too. But if I find her and she seems happier the way she is, I'll leave her alone."  
  
Ron nodded, but whispered " Find her still" 


	3. The secret box

Disclamer: I don't own, so don't sue! A.N.: I haven't touch this fic in a long time. I wrote the first two chapter not long after 9/11 and my view of things have changed a bit since, and I wanted to change her location, but I kept it that way. NY is still a cool city.  
  
p.s. Sorry about the last upload, I've had trouble with my computer. This is the real third chapter!  
  
Lyny: This stranger from my past Chapter 3: The secret box  
Ginny didn't know what had gotten into her lately. Since the day she had met the wizards in the restaurent(sp?) she felt completely empty. Why did they had to show up? She was living peacefuly and now even David didn't regonized her. He was mad at her for not telling him what was on her mind, but she couldn't tell him. Things had been hard for her.  
  
She was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, looking at herself. She had changed a lot since she left England. She had short, wavy auburn hair, lighter than they used to be. She wore fashionable red glasses that matched her hair and she had a lot more feminine curves. She was used to have men turning at her sight. She wore short kaki pants ans tops. She looked a little like Lara Croft. She also had a bad habbit of smooking cigarettes. She knew she had to stop, but just couldn't.  
  
Her eyes still missed a part noody had seen since she was 15 or 16. Happy times with Ron, arry and Hermione were long gone now. She saw tears running down her cheek. David was working at night this week and she was alone. She could have gone with her friends at the Karaoke bar they often go, but she was in a bad mood.  
  
Getting back to real time, she suddently went to her dresser in her room. Inside was a false buttom that only her knew about (at least she hoped so). She trew the clothes on her bed and opened it. Inside there was a single box, the size of a show box. It was beautifuly decorated and a glimmering GINNY was writen on it. She had decorated it herself was she was in her second year at Hogwart. She took the box and went into the kitchen.  
  
She pulled the box on the table, sat down and clearly said the word " reveal". The locker opened like magic. Ginny had put a charm so her secret box would only open at the sound of her voice. Nobody knew about her secret box, not even her brothers.  
  
Inside the box was all Ginny kept from her past. At the top was her wand, her precious wand that had saved her and others on several occasion when she went on adventures. After there was her Hogwart's diploma. She didn't quite remembered graduation because her world had fallen appart already at that time. The day after she came back, she had packed her things to go away.  
  
Then there was what she was looking for. Pictures, tons of pictures. Some were of her when she was a young kid, but most were of Hogwart. Most of them contained her ex boyfriend and source of her tourment: Draco Malfoy. On almost every picture she was standing lifeless beside him.  
  
At first, he had been a good boyfriend, but he had done something she would never forget. She didn't quite lived after that.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
"Draco, we souldn't do this, we'll get caught!" She said nervously "Come on Ginny, aren't you a Griffindor? You ain't seem one to me. You knw you want me!" He replied coldly.  
  
"Draco, you are scaring me. I'm not ready, you know that!"  
  
"IMPERO!"  
  
*** END FLASH BACK***  
  
He had used the imperus charm on her and it didn't stop until he graduated Hogwart. Not until their final breakup so he could be a death eater in peace. Almost two years she a lived under his influence. The friends she had finaly made, she lost them. She started being mean to everybody, even if she tried to resist. A few times she succeded but she was so tired she collapsed. She never told anyone this, not even Ron.  
  
There was another picture that cautch her eyes. It was a muggle one taken by Harry's aunt on his 15 birthday. It was the day Ron and Hermione finaly got together.  
  
Harry's aunt had finaly forgotten Harry for being a wizard. She and Vernon and divorce over the school year and she had kept the house (and unfortunatly Dursley part time). She told Harry all about her family, his mother and his grandparents. She told him she used to date Sirius Black but he played a sick joke on her and she never fogave him. Never would. That's when she started HATING magic. Anyway, Petunia had allowed Harry to invite his friends for his birthday. He had invited the Weasley and Hermione. Hermione had just come home from Bulgaria where she had been dumped badly with Viktor Krum, showing up with an older girl. Anyway, the twins and the idea to play truth or dare and they (Ron and Hermione) ended up kissing each others (Ginny had to kiss Dudley!).  
  
The picture was one of all the kids trowing a big cake into Harry's face. Ginny and Harry had started going along well since the two others were always liking each other's face.  
  
She rapidly put the pictures back, carefuly putting the last one she had gotten from Ron earlier that day in front. It was Nathan in his father's arms, trying to pick up his wand. She could tell it had been taken at the Burrow, where her mother still lived with Fred and George, at least the last time she saw them. Ginny felt bad leaving her mother to deal with the pain of losing her husband, but she just couldn't stand the pressure anymore.  
  
Forgetting to put the box back to it's place, she went to bed alone. Tomorrow she still had to work.  
  
*** What do you thinks? Sorry for the bad spelling! 


End file.
